sogospelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheltered in the Arms of God (Downings album)
Album Information ﻿The Downings .... Members Soprano: Sue Chenault Alto: Ann Downing Greg Gordon Bass: Paul Downing﻿ Piano: Dickie Matthews Guitar: Greg Gordon Track List Production Information Production Info Heart Warming / Impact Records 136 Fourth Avenue, North Nashville, Tennessee 37219 The Benson Co. 1625 Broadway Nashville, TN 37203 Credits Producer: Bob MacKenzie Recording Engineer: Leslie Ladd Recorded at RCA "Nashville Sound" Studio, Nashville, Tenn. Cover photos: Grine / New World Cover layout and design: McConnell / Studio II Album Identification Numbers Label: HWS 3057 Liner Notes From the back cover: : It was 3:30 ... 3:30 A.M., that is ... a very difficult time of the day to try to do anything. The place was Memphis, Tennessee ... on stage at the Ellis Auditorium ... the 1969 National Quartet Convention great parade of quartets had been going on since 6:30 that evening. The artists appearing were a virtual Who's Who in the field of gospel music ... the Singing Rambos, the Blackwood Brothers, the Statesmen, J.D. and the Stamps, the LeFevres, the Speer Family, the Florida Boys, and on and on ... over forty major gospel groups in all ... the cream of the crop ... a parade of the very best talent that gospel music has to offer. It has been a truly exciting evening for the 10,000 gospel fans who jam-packed every available seat ... but now it was 3:30 A.M. and the Downings were still waiting for their turn to sing. : Although the hour was late the Downings were not discouraged. Just getting to appear at this great program was an honor for a group that had only been together for less than eight months. But then, almost everything that the Downings have done has been a little unusual. The special combination of exciting talent, winsome personality and strong personal commitment to the ministry of gospel music had knit these five people — Paul and Ann Downing, pretty soprano Sue Chenault, bright young guitarist, songwriter, singer Greg Gordon and talented pianist ﻿Dickie Matthews — into an exciting team whose impact had already been felt from coast-to-coast. Audiences from Washington, D.C., to Dallas, Texas, and from Florida to California had let it be known that they liked the Downings. : But now it was Memphis ... 3:30 A.M. and the announcer had called the Downings to the stage. The Downings came onto the stage like it was the most important appearance that they had ever made. Even at that unearthly hour the excitement was there ... this is what all these people had been talking about .... : The Downings were sensational! I thought that the fans were tired out ... emotionally drained from the long, thrilling evening ... but now they were on their feet again ... thunderous applause ... shouts of "amen" ... cries for more. : The Downings sound great ... they look good as they move freely about the stage ... but most important of all they communicate! Communicate to listeners of all ages — young and old — the joy and reality of the gospel message that they sing. Paul Downing tells you how it is when you talk to him about the groups phenomenal success. He says, "Of course, we're happy about the good fortune that has come our way. But that's not the big thing." He says, "Tell people that whatever comes, we're excited about what's happening because we know that we — the Downings — are Sheltered In The Arms of God." : Dottie Rambo wrote a great song by that title. Since the words so perfectly fit the experience of the Downings, it's only natural that this very moving record album carry that title. You'll understand it better when you hear them sing. Category:Album